Smile for Me
by bakaknight
Summary: "I just want him to smile for me, Just once, before I let myself go..." -Rein. A Rein X Shade Fanfic story. Happy to tragic flow.
1. Who is he for me?

My second story in this site and FIRST story in FBNFH. I hope you guys would like it~ 3

Pairing: **Rein X Shade X Fine** (But This is really for SXR)

Chapter 1: **Who is he for me?**

* * *

-**Rein's POV**

**_Shade_**, the man who have changed the old me…

Ever since I met him, I knew, I like him already. His Looks, Especially his attitude caught me. He became one of my best friends since middle school and I won't deny that I had a crush on him…

Coincidentally, we happened to love games so we invited each other to play some of it online, together until I stopped playing. Even though it hurts me to leave the Gamers World, I just have to leave it for my studies, I can come back whenever I want. I fall for him on that 2 year time span when we're still together.

In High school, leaving the Gamers World made my grades higher, so I'm going to say it's all worth it. Shade and I aren't so close unlike before, it happens that he had a crush to a new student that is Fine. Fine is intelligent, simple and kind, Shade and her would make a perfect couple, They are so cute together, But I'm not buying it since I feel some pain inside my chest whenever I see them together… I always take a glance to see him, but whenever I do, I can see him looking at fine while smiling… I wonder, why can't you act like this before?

Maybe you found love already. It's sad because it's not with me you're sharing it, _It's hers._

I think it was unfair, you met me first, I helped you, I did my best to make you happy enough but I failed, I failed to make you happier._ It was only her who can make you smile like an angel._

…I keep my feelings locked for you even though it hurts, it hurts so badly. **_I will wait for you._**

* * *

D'aww yeah, I'm sticking to the school-life themed story, I guess it will be very tragic in the end or maybe it won't? and sorry if this chapter is so short, Not enough time to do it. :I

Any Reviews will be accepted! :D


	2. The day when my life is still a joy

Unexpectedly, I Finished the second chapter in just a short break! Well, I hope you guys would like this chapter. xD

Pairing: **Rein X Shade X Fine** (But This is really for SXR)

Chapter 2: **The days when my life is still a joy; Day 1**

* * *

**-Rein's POV**

Today is the start of my second year in high school. When it is the time to change the seating arrangement for a whole year, I happened to be in front of him. The seating arrangement is something like a three column of line, every columns total chair is eight, the pair is by two's (Obviously). I'm sitting in the second column (middle) and by pairs (row), I'm on the left. While shade, Sitting on the second column, second row and by pairs (row), He's on the right side. Great.

It's awkward since we stopped talking like best friends months ago, but I don't mind it. I have to keep up my positive quality and always wear a smile when coming to attend our school. Fine happened to be 4 seats apart from Shade and it's really far away from him._ I keep hoping that they would be break apart_, I know I'm a mean girl in terms for this things and also, I don't have any experience in this,_ I'm a beginner in terms of liking someone,_ **Or was it love?**

It's just the first week and surprisingly, I'm happy about it… I hope this seating arrangement stayed like this for my whole high school year. Did I mention that I gain a lot of friends and gain shade's trust to me again! I hope God will make this year my happiest.

_**The next monday…**_

"Wake up, it's already late!" My Mom keeps bothering me from my sleep, I mean she wakes me up but of course, I ignored it… until the third try of her trying to wake me up. "Jeez, Mom, it's not yet late" I replied lazily as I reach to hug my pillow again. "Huh, Of course if I said you're just right in time you'll probably be late again" She said as she hardly grabs the pillow I'm holding until I stood up to take a shower and prepare my things to school. I'm done preparing and ready to go for another day in school so I wave to my mom and rush of to my school.

I arrived just in time so fall in line and attend the flag ceremony then after that, we got back to our classroom. "Hey!" I heard my seatmates including shade greet me as they wave their hands at me going to my seat. "Finally, not late!" My seatmate who happens to be one of my best friends said to me, her name is Mirlo. Shade and her seatmate, Lione, chuckled as they saw me laughing jokingly. Lione, Mirlo and Sophie are my best friends ever since middle school, actually, they didn't know that I like Shade ever since too. Out of them all, the best friend I'm most close with is Sophie because I first met her during grade school and we became best friends, sharing secrets and such, It was fun. Too bad, Sophie is in the first column, Just next beside me but the space between us breaking the column is slightly far so I don't have a chance to talk with her during class time. The time passed by fast as we expected, until the last subject, my stomach aches and it actually hurts a lot. I have to excuse myself to our teacher to go to the bathroom and puke, He immediately admitted me. I rushed downstairs and vomits in the bathroom sink, I feel better slightly but it wasn't enough so I ran to the clinic and ask for some medicine. After taking it, I got back to our classroom, when I got back, Our teacher provide us some activity. We have to draw some action on how to save the nature. Coincidentally, we have shade in our group so I looked at him.

_He was staring at me._ The moment I saw his eyes direction at me, I immediately pretend that I was only searching for the seats my best friend were sitting, I took a glance at him again and still, He's staring at me. I leave him a half-minute looking like that, I took a glance again.

_He's still staring at my eyes…_

I mean it's unbelievable. _Why does it have to be so hot_, His stare…

It's like he wants to tell me something.

_Why?_

I take this opportunity to also stare at him, in a joking way of course. I gave up since we were like that for a minute or so, the stare is becoming so hot. "Huh?" I said to him as he continued what he was doing. I waved my hand at the direction his eyes are looking, not stopping until he finally let go of the stare and pretend that it didn't happened.

I also go back and helped my teammates to finish the drawing. We finally finished it and our teacher requested us to go to our proper seats.

"Well, I guess, that's all because of my help?" Shade said to me as I align my seat into the right column and row. "Are you kidding me, you didn't even draw a line!" I replied in a defensive tone, He laughed. "Hmmph, talking about a boastful man" Lione added as Mirlo and Sophie nodded with a happy smile in their faces. "I'm just kidding, you guys are taking it seriously…" Shade replied as he invited Bright, Auler, Fango and Toma to play some video games at their home. "Well, farewell!" Shade waves his hand into us, then I waved back then smiled at him, he grinned. He joined back to his best friends.

In that moment, I remembered what happened earlier… I smiled softly because I knew that it was just a mere coincidence and everything is a joke. I joined my best friends as they are walking down to the village to go home.

_I remembered the time when he smiled at fine with an angelic look at his face... One day, I'll make him look like that without trying too... For sure!_

_Thinking about things I have planned in the future..._

**_I remembered that promised myself that when I'm sure that I'm in love with a person, That is the time when I will my friends who that person is._**

* * *

Still, Their attitudes are kinda unlikely... Actually this is based on my true story so I don't know if you'll enjoy or what, I just think that rein and shade would be perfect to act like us. I'll try my best to make this story a happy ending!

Since for me, This has been completed in a **worst ending**. (My story, Didn't end up being with him and yeah, Heart broken 'till now oTL)

You'll see a little change once we're in the falling action and ending. I'll just remind you~

Again, Thank you for the reviews! Inspires me to do it earlier xD  
-Any reviews will be accepted! Yay!-


End file.
